


Bad as Each Other

by ladygray99



Series: The Edge [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper is as bad as Tony some days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad as Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I should note these stories aren’t in any kind of real chronological order. They are just in the same ‘verse.  
>  **Beta:** t_vo0810

Pepper kicked off her heels and let them fly across the room. It was nearly 2 A.M. She knew she could’ve spent another night in a hotel, but what’s the point of having a jet on call if it can’t get you back to your own bed?

She could make out two shapes in the bed by the light of Tony’s ach reactor. Tony was sprawled out on his back snoring softly, but Pepper knew Bruce was already awake. He was a very light sleeper, and she often felt guilty when she woke him up.

He sat up a little. “Hi.” His voice was rough but that was always so sexy to Pepper. “I thought you weren’t back until the morning?”

“Technically, it is morning.” She looked to Tony. “Did you break him tonight?”

“Only a little.”

Pepper tried to undo the buttons on her blouse, but they’d gotten strangely complicated. She got as far as the top one before just pulling it over her head, one arm getting slightly tangled.

“Miss Potts, have you been drinking?” She froze her skirt halfway unzipped. There was a different kind of gravel to Bruce’s voice.

“I… I may have had a Bloody Mary or three on the plane.” Pepper confessed hoping that honesty would buy her a few points. She didn’t need the lights on to know exactly which pinched, disappointed look Bruce was giving her.

“Did you at least eat dinner?”

“Um…”

“Lunch?”

“I was in a meeting?”

“Breakfast?”

“Does coffee count?” Pepper thought she may have eaten a bite of someone else’s donut but that easily could have been the day before.

Bruce sighed, “JARVIS, lights 10%.” Pepper blinked into the dim light as Bruce swiveled so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Come here.”

Pepper knew she was in trouble and bit her lip. As soon as she was in arms-reach, Bruce grabbed her by the waist and quickly yanked her down over his lap. 

Pepper bit back a sigh. It had been unpleasant sleeping without at least Tony or Bruce against her and she’d missed even casual touches.

“You are as bad as Tony some days.”

“I’m not as bad as Tony on his best days.” Pepper objected even as Bruce pulled down her pantyhose leaving them bunched around her knees.

“Tony, wake up. I’m giving Pepper a spanking.” 

Tony sat bolt upright, but it still took him a few seconds to get his bearings. “What?”

“She skipped three meals then had Bloody Marys on the flight.”

Tony grinned. “Bloody Marys are a vegetable, I’ve check.”

“You two are as bad as each other some days.”

“I’m…” A crack to her backside cut off her defense. It was more sound than sensation. He must have cupped his hand, but she knew he wouldn’t on the rest. She didn’t get spankings often, not half as much as Tony, or even Steve, but Bruce did not consider that a reason to go easy on her.

“I’m thinking five for each meal and five for each drink.” 

Pepper braced herself. Her backside was going to sting in the morning, and she could already feel herself getting wet. She was likely going to be spending the rest of the day a little wet. She looked to Tony who was shaking his head, his face a picture of innocence, as if he hadn’t spent hours of his life over Bruce’s knee.

Bruce gave her no warning for the second swat, and it properly stung, first feeling cold then hot. He struck her slowly, letting the sensation of each one sink in before bringing his hand down for the next. Pepper hissed and wiggled, her nipples hardening to painful points and her juices already sliding down between her thighs. She knew Bruce could feel it too. 

She counted the strokes silently to herself and noted how he was mainly swatting the underside of her bottom, right where she’d feel it the most when she sat at her desk in the morning. The last four strokes he brought down particularly hard. Those might even bruise a little. 

“Miss Potts, are you going to eat breakfast tomorrow?”

“Yes, Bruce.”

“And are you going to make sure your PA brings you lunch?”

“Yes, Bruce.”

“And are you going to be here for dinner tomorrow?”

“I’ll make sure to clear out any late meetings.”

“Good, I found a new market, and I’m feeding you both.” 

Pepper grinned despite the residual burn. Aside from a love of melt-your-eyeballs-hot curries, Bruce was an excellent cook. 

“Now, let’s see about this other little bit of trouble you’re in.” Bruce’s voice was as smooth as his fingers as he slid them directly into her. 

She groaned and looked at Tony who had propped himself up on one arm and was grinning at her. He did have an impressively voyeuristic streak in him. Bruce slid his fingers back out and moved them to her clit.

“You seem to be all swollen up here, Miss. Potts.”

Pepper tried to push herself back against his fingers wanting more sensation. She’d been too tired to masturbate any given night of the trip, and, even if she’d been awake enough, it would have felt weird. She didn’t think anyone in the tower, except Natasha, touched themselves without Bruce’s permission any more. 

He teased at her ever so softly, pulling his fingers away every time she tried to push closer. “Please, Bruce.” She knew her voice was a sad whine, but she was desperate.

“Were you good on your trip?”

“Yes.”

“Did you play with yourself?”

“No.”

“Not even a little?”

Pepper shook her head.

“I suppose you took your punishment well.” 

Bruce pushed his broad fingers against her clit, and Pepper let out a growl. He barely had to move them at all. Pepper, in her desperation, pushed and wiggled herself against them. She knew she wouldn’t last long, not with the way he was rubbing small circles on her clit and gently pulling at her hair. He was a master of her body. He could get her off in seconds or drag it out for hours. 

Then Bruce stopped, pinched her clit, and gave it a quick twist. She felt herself trying to clench down around air and screamed into her hands as her orgasm slammed into her without a hint of warning. Bruce moved his fingers slowly in and out of her as she twitched through the aftershocks.

When she was settled down, he rubbed some of her own juices across her still tender skin and combed his fingers through her hair.

“Now, next time I hear you’re skipping lunch and having liquid dinners, I’m going to come to your office and give you a spanking there.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any feedback on any part of this series would be most welcome.


End file.
